


One-Up

by Vogelimkafig120



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, NSFW, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 03:13:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13731927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vogelimkafig120/pseuds/Vogelimkafig120
Summary: Dulse and Soliera stay at the Tide Song Hotel after a day of touring. There, Soliera has something in mind that she wants to do with Dulse. NSFW! You have been warned. Takes place 6 years after Ultra Sun/Moon.





	One-Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hello once again! This time, this fic features my favorite members of the Ultra Recon Squad! Anyway, I hope that you enjoy reading this! ^_^

Dulse flopped on to his hotel bed as he spread his arms in exhaustion. He and Soliera were staying at the Tide Song Hotel in Hea Hea City. The two had spent the majority of their day touring Akala Island and Melemele Island, though they made sure to pay their friend Sun a visit, mainly to see how the teen was taking care of his Naganadel.

"It's good to know that we were right to leave Poipole with the boy." Dulse commented as he let out a yawn.

"Well, it did do a number on yours. So yeah, it was the best choice that we've done." Soliera replied as she took off her tank top, her bra revealed as a result.

Before retreating back to the Tide Song Hotel, Dulse and Soliera were eager to see how Sun's Naganadel was doing, especially since their previous visit where they witnessed the Ultra Beast defeat countless opponents with relative ease. Dulse's Naganadel stood no chance as Sun's very own had triumphed in the end. Nonetheless, Dulse and Soliera were proud of the bond that Sun and Naganadel had formed.

"I suppose I have to train harder in order to be on par with Sun. Though it's highly unlikely." he doubted himself, though it was mainly for humor.

"Don't be like that," she chided playfully as she sat by Dulse's side, watching him in amusement, "you'll have your moment one day."

"Time will tell, then." Dulse responded, resting his hand on Soliera's thigh.

Soliera enjoyed that Dulse was tracing his finger across her thigh. She remembered one time where he blurted out that her thighs were 'killer'. If it was from anyone, Soliera would have been bewildered, but she had accepted Dulse's Freudian slip.

Now that she thought of it, it had been a while since they've last made love because their time as tourists has kept them very occupied. Soliera decided that it was time to change that pattern, and so, she reached her hand to Dulse's shorts, going under the clothing and underwear as she grasp his cock.

Dulse's eyes shot up in surprise as Soliera began to stroke him, grunting in the process. "S-Soliera. Just w-what are you d-doing?"

"Shh, just relax, and try not to moan too loud. Can't have people listening to us, huh?" she teased as she continued on her ministration, feeling even more aroused by the second.

He tried to grasp onto the sheets in order to quell the pleasure that was building up from within him. Throughout their relationship, he knew that Soliera would always try to make him feel good, whether it was sexual or not.

However, Soliera had stopped stroking his shaft, which Dulse had internally objected to, but he noticed afterwards that she was proceeding to remove his shorts and underwear.

"Forgive me but I just couldn't have those in the way." she reasoned as his dick was now in full view and erect. Dulse had gotten the message as he removed his shirt, as well.

Soliera had then removed her bra, allowing for Dulse to see her marvelous breasts. Aside from her thighs, he couldn't lie that her breasts were rather captivating, especially since she would also drag his head to her chest and smother him.

Dulse couldn't resist at staring at her breasts, wanting to fondle them as much as he could. Suddenly, Soliera grabbed his hand and made it reach under her shorts and panties. He knew that kneading on her breasts would have to wait.

In an instant, Dulse proceeded to rub his fingers on her clit, each movement gentle and tentative, but enough for Soliera to moan.

Not wanting to be one-upped, Soliera grabbed his cock as she resumed to stroke it. Her breath became hitched, but she had to be mindful so that others wouldn't overhear their carnal act.

"Quite the hypocrite, aren't you?" Dulse teased, his face becoming hot.

Soliera simply scoffed as a result, and she rebutted by quickening her pace on his member. "From the looks of it, your demeanor had changed, no?"

Dulse had felt foolish for underestimating Soliera, feeling as though he was going to cum at any given time. He took his hand away from her groin area, clutching to the bedsheets.

Knowing that he was reaching his limit, Soliera decided that it was now time to try something different. "Don't be alarmed, but I know that you'll enjoy this, Dulse."

She took off her shorts and panties, crawling onto the bed until her face was close to Dulse's cock. Soliera noticed that it was twitching slightly, finding it to be quite cute. Then, she enveloped his dick with her mouth.

"S-Soliera." Dulse groaned as he placed his hand on her head, pushing it up and down while playing with her hair.

While sucking on his cock, Soliera used her hand to play with her clit, imagining him thrusting into her, but that part was bound for later. She used her other hand to stroke his member while giving him oral sex.

Dulse was entranced by how erotic Soliera's movements were, not sloppy or anything too clumsy. He took account that she would look towards his direction in order to see what kind of face he was making while bobbing on his dick. The inside of her mouth felt amazing to him.

Not able to hold it, Dulse's cock twitched even more, cumming inside her mouth in the process. He took a moment to regain himself, using his hand to wipe the sweat away from his forehead. He wished that it would have lasted longer, but Soliera's handjob from earlier had made that completely moot.

Soliera was able to swallow his cum with ease, despite the bitter taste that she had sensed. His cock was still up and endowed, much to her relief because the true fun was about to start. "Well then, shall we begin?"

"Not yet." Dulse rejected, much to the confusion of Soliera.

"What do you have in mind?" Soliera asked curiously.

He simply gestured for her to lay her back on the bed, and she complied to his request. Despite usually being the one to take the initiative, Soliera felt aroused that Dulse was doing so. She then awaited as to what he had in mind.

Dulse crawled down to her wet entrance as he used his hand to trace her thighs. He placed kisses on her thighs, as well. Soon, his face met her slit, proceeding to gently nip on the folds. He closed his eyes as he took in the savory taste of her essence.

"D-Dulse." Soliera hummed as he bit on her lip to stiffen her moans. For someone as serious and reserved as Dulse, she knew that he was more than meets the eye, though he would only express it to her alone.

Wanting to pleasure her even more, he inserted a finger into her, causing her eyes to widen in the process.

He continued to nibble and tease on her pussy as he took pride in seeing Soliera squirm in delight. But, just like her, he wanted to take her right then and there. It was just tantalizing to the male Ultra Recon Squad member.

"I can't take it anymore." she muttered in annoyance as she took herself away from Dulse, proceeding to get on her hands and knees, looking at him from behind. "Ravish me, please."

Unwilling to deny her request, Dulse positioned himself behind Soliera's rear, guiding his dick to her pussy as he entered into her. His thrusts were quicker than usual as he gripped his hands on her hips. Soliera let out a few curse words, which caused for Dulse to thrust even more as he found out to be erotic. He kissed the back of her neck in order to quell her gasps, reminding her to keep it quiet, though to him it didn't make a whole lot of sense.

Soliera's warm pussy felt so good to Dulse as her inner walls massaged on his shaft, as if it didn't want to let go. The pleasure was so much that he rested his face on the back of her neck, continuing to thrust inside her.

"Too m-much for you?" Dulse questioned to her, grunting with every movement.

The female Ultra Recon Squad member could only nod sideways because she wasn't able to form words without eliciting a moan.

Feeling that it was starting to become redundant, Dulse slipped his cock away from Soliera's insides as he laid flat on his back. "Ride me."

Then, Soliera straddled on Dulse's lap as her pussy took his cock in once more. He assisted her by fondling on her breasts, roaming through every nook and cranny. She bent down towards him so that he could suck on her nipples, which he happily did. Dulse gently nibbled on one of her nipples while using one of his hands to knead the other.

After a bit, Dulse had lightly pushed Soliera away so that he could intertwine his hands with hers as he continued to thrust upwards. He pushed her down to her back while still inside of her. They kissed a few times during their sensual act, with Soliera wrapping her legs around him in a vice grip.

"Are you almost t-there." she asked as her gasps became much more erratic.

"Y-yeah." he answered, closing his eyes while clenching his teeth.

"Go ahead," Soliera said as leaned to his ear, "do it inside me."

Hearing her mutter that had caused him to thrust rapidly until he started to release his sperm into her, filling her up to the brim.

Once he knew that he couldn't cum anymore, Dulse removed his cock from her pussy, collapsing to her side. Soliera scooted closer to her as she wrapped an arm across his chest, her legs intertwining with his.

"That was… quite exemplary." Dulse commented as he regained his breath.

Soliera proceeded to giggle as a result, placing his head on her chest. "You have an odd way of complimenting things, you know? I guess that's why I love you."

Dulse simply rolled his eyes in amusement, making himself comfortable in the valley of Soliera's breasts while she ruffled through his magenta hair. Exhausted by their tryst, his eyes began to close, slowly drifting off to sleep while she stared at him in adoration.

He still couldn't deny it; her breasts were the best, though he still loved her for more than just that.


End file.
